


A Modern Fairy Tale

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: The inner workings of my mind...





	A Modern Fairy Tale

"Once upon a time".  
The beginning of every fairy tale ever.  
Then came the vultures,  
the villains of the story.  
And they took you far, far away.

They locked you up in a tower.  
Just like Rapunzel,  
saddened and helpless to isolation.  
Rapunzel was rescued,  
but there's a flip side to this tale.

She wanted to be helped.  
You don't want help.  
You want to stay locked up,  
to forever stay in your tower,  
playing mind games with the vulture  
that pretend to be your friends.

You tell me that you love me,  
and that you think I'm the  
one for you.  
But I can see the darkness in your eyes.

It's telling me to run.  
To get away from you.  
Because when we stop and think about it,  
you don't really want me.

You see my efforts as a waste of time.  
Saying "give up now, or you'll fall behind."  
But I refuse to give up on you.  
I don't care what you say,  
because I know at the end of the day,  
I'll be your princess.

I'll be the one who rescues you  
from the lies and games.  
I'll be your forever.  
And then?  
"Happily Ever After".


End file.
